miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elodie Vinci
Elodie Vinci is Roxane Vinci’s twin sister and are new students at the Collège Françoise Dupont. Elodie is British,Italian,and French, she formally lived in Europe and have won many awards for her talents, but mostly modeling. Her talents include, modeling, photography, good sense of fashion, visual and performance arts, math, science,music,and literature and language arts. She is also fluent in English,and French, but still struggling a little with Italian. She moved over to Paris recently because of her mom’s new job, working for another Paris fashion line, Audacieux. Elodie also works there as a teen model and took over the front covers of their fashion magazine in just a week and now she’s on posters in Paris and considered not just the top teen model for Audacieux, but for the whole fashion line. After she took place in a Paris talent show and is very close to winning, she gets disqualified because of another mean act of Chloe, and Hawk Moth akumatizes her into Renaissance Fille, who has the power of intelligence and all arts, from her gloves, but the akumatized object is her ribbon tied around her waist. Appearance Physical Appearance: Elodie is a teenage girl who stands at medium height, light skinned,has bright green eyes,and has long brown straight hair which is wavy at the ends and also has bangs. On the front-sides of her hair she has shorter hair which are curled, similar to Lila Rossi. Civilian Attire: Elodie wears a fashionable multi-colored tank top and around her waist she wears a long pink scarf ribbon that she and Roxane(red)got on their 13th birthday and have been wearing it everyday ever since. Elodie also wears a long blue skirt with plastic water droplets at the bottom of the skirt and some lilac flats. As Renaissance Fille: Renaissance Fille has a Masquerade Mask on her face and has a modified ballerina outfit.The torso part is white and has a dark butterfly symbol and also dark purple gloves on the arms. the skirt is longer and three like layers each ending with a zigzag cut.and dark purple outline.she has sky blue pointe shoes with sky blue ribbons connected to the shoe, which wraps around her feet and some loose. Also around her waist she wears the same long scarf ribbon(what the akuma touches) just a different color. Personality Elodie is pretty nice for the most part but she can be sassy or snap at people when made fun of or teased, or etc. She is aware she is highly smarter than an average 14 year old, and gifted. She studies for all subjects in school, gets good grades on her exams, and still finds time for photo-shoots for her mother's job, and relaxing, and rarely stays up late,and wakes early. She seems like a busy person but is almost never seem stressed. But she often helps people in her classes,she is usually flexible with changes,and doesn't panic a lot.She often roasts Chloe but is very calm at the same time. she often smirks and smiles but it's very hard to crack her up. She isn't afraid to do anything, just as long she's wearing the right clothing, similar to Chloe. Since Elodie is a very organized person, she is often put in charge of many things, when is comes to class or group she can be bossy if there are disagreements. Elodie however is very trustworthy,she is always is honest and but when she does lie, she tells the truth shortly after. When Elodie is akumatized into Renaissance Fille, she is eager to get attention and will cover Paris with her skills, and using her abilities she jumps around Paris to find Chloé Bourgeois to get revenge. Also has a very good eye. when Ladybug and Chat Noir attempt to attack her, she dodges easily similar to how in Frightningale, Frightningale was able to dodge ladybug and chat noir's moves.She wants Paris and the Bug and Cat team to suffer, especially Chloe. Abilities As a Civilian: Elodie is very intelligent and learns things quickly, from math, to dance. She doesn't often forget things and she often helps students, also always raising her hand first.She also gives advice to Chloe and Sabrina,yet roasting Chloe at the same time making Chloe embarrassed and making her storm away. Yet some of the things Elodie is not good at is riding many self-transportations such as skateboards,and many sports,unlike her sister. She is very observant of everything especially people. She learns things about people everyday, and in her modeling career,she has worked with people of different races and personalities, and she's a extrovert so she's good with people. As Renaissance Fille As Renaissance Fille, she is able to dance fight and has the ability to super jump from rooftop to rooftop with her pointe shoes,she has intelligence sight and can make her own weapon with what she sees with her intelligence sight,similar to Ladybug's Lucky Charm and Antibug's Anti-Charm.She knows how to set up traps where civilians of paris(including Chloe),and Ladybug & Chat Noir all have fallen into. Family The Family tree image (for now) Relationships Roxane Vinci Although Elodie and Roxane have different interests, they have always been very close, supporting each other and helping each other such as Elodie helping Roxane with math or Roxane helping Elodie with sports. They've also always went to each other's event's of interests, such as Elodie attending Roxane's sport games,or Roxane attending Elodie's Dance Shows. Sometimes when Elodie takes Roxane to her photo-shoots and asks her to watch or take photos with her, and Roxane doesn't seem to mind and so Roxane does the same but instead asks her to play sports with her or go on a bike ride.They like to do activities together when they can.Since they also go to the same new school, they also like to go hang out with their new friends Adrien Agreste Elodie and Adrien met at a fashion line meeting where the owners of fashion lines of Paris met up with each other and brought along their top models.in this case Adrien is the top model for Gabriel, and Elodie is the top model for Audacieux. Elodie is a extrovert so she said hello and met a lot of people. She met Adrien last since a lot of other top girl models were talking to Adrien. Adrien was annoyed but he's already used to fans and Elodie could tell, but she didn't want on one person so she talked to other models and owners of other fashion lines.When Adrien met Elodie he felt relived since she didn't seems to know him and didn't seem to be a crazed fan. They ended up being good friends at the end. Max Kante Elodie met Max when Max saw how intelligent she is.He smoothly tested her but after class she whispered in his ear"i know your testing me," and went off,after that they have worked together on school projects,classwork,and often raising their hand to see who knows the better answer or knows it faster. they've become "Nerd Buds" Marinette Dupain-Cheng Marinette has already knew about the fashion line, Audacieux, and she knows about Elodie, since she is the "top model" in teens and the whole fashion line, in just a few weeks! So she knew about her. When Marinette heard that she was coming to attend her school,she was pretty excited and was determined to meet her. When Marinette was walking to school,she saw Elodie get out of her mother's car,Marinette saw Chloe run up to her, with a excited expression on Chloe's face,and a upset yet confused face on Elodie's. Moments later,Marinette sees Chloe storm off into the school with Sabrina. Marinette "casually" fast-walked over to Elodie, before anyone else got to her, and was very excited, she introduced herself and asked about her relationship with Chloe. Marinette was shocked when she found out that she and Chloe were cousins,but not as surprised when she said she didn't really like her as a person. Marinette said that only a very small percentage respected her in the whole school, so Elodie was relived. Elodie asked Marinette about what she likes, Elodie was happy when she said fashion. Elodie and Marinette had a long discussion about fashion, and really liked the fact Marinette made designs and even made her purse. They quickly became friends afterwords,and shortly after they finished their fashion discussion, Roxane came by on her skateboard and Elodie introduced her to her and also quickly became friends. Alya Césaire Elodie met Alya when Marinette introduced her to her. Elodie reconized Alya from the Ladyblog right away. Alya wasn’t as shocked as Marinette when Elodie told her she was Chloé’s cousin but more in shocked at all the skills she had. Elodie was excited to meet Alya since she wrote the Ladyblog and because she read it often because she had never heard of real life superheros and reading it is fun and she loved Alya’s Internet personality. Elodie also likes taking pictures so she said one day Alya and Elodie could meet up to film and take picture for the Ladyblog and Alya happily accepted. Nathaniel Kurtzberg When Marinette(Class Rep.) was requested to take the Vinci twins on a tour around he school by Ms.Bustier,before school. Marinette accepted and happily took them on a tour of the school,Marinette took them to the art room first, where the art teacher, Nathaniel, Marc, and Alix were hanging out. Alix was spray painting the walls,and Nathaniel and Marc were discussing about their next comic. Marinette advised them to go walk around the room, while Marinette talked to the art teacher. Elodie and her sister went over to Nathaniel and Marc. When Elodie saw Nathaniel, she blushed a little bit. When Nathaniel and Marc talked about what they liked to do and showed them their first comic, Elodie was very amazed. Roxane saw she was interested in Nathaniel and giggled. Elodie saw Nathaniel as a cute talented comic book artist. When Marinette finished the school tour for Elodie and Roxane(which took about an hour) they walked back to Ms.Bustier's classroom, and went to class. Since there was two seats open left in the class, it was perfect there were exactly two students coming in. But there was only two ''seats ''left, not one table. One of the empty seats happened to be next to Nathaniel, which filled Elodie with excitement, but she didnt want to look too happy, so she just smiled.the other seat was next to Ivan, which Roxane was fine with. Marc Anciel Elodie met Marc the same first day she met Nathaniel. When Marc showed Elodie and Roxane their first comic, they were amazed. Both were amazed by Marc's skilled writing,and Nathaniel's artsy skills.Roxane told Marc and Nathaniel that Elodie is a artist and writer herself, which made Marc ask what kind of stories she writes. Elodie listed almost every genre but fiction was her favorite. Marc was shook.They became good friends thanks to Roxane. Alix Kubdel Elodie met Alix with Roxane during the school tour guided by Marinette, in the art room. The twins were looking at Alix's street art on the walls when Alix came up from behind them and say which made the twins jump a bit.Roxane asked if she made all the spray painted art on the walls.Which Alix said she made all of it which she enjoys. Elodie and Roxane were shook since shes short and managed to cover the whole wall with spray paint. and looking at how short the ladder is next to them.Alix got along with both of them since she was a tomboy who liked to rollerskate, and also is an expert in street art. which Elodie has never done before.While Roxane and Alix were talking Elodie listened to their conversation, but peeked over Roxane's shoulder to look at Nathaniel, which Roxane and Alix semed to notice, but only Roxane knew what it meant. Chloe Bourgeois The Vinci twins met Chloe when they were very young and had innocent souls. Before their reunion on the first day of school,they dont know what they were like,but only what they looked like,since the twins and Chloe's photos can be found on the internet.Roxane took her skateboard to school that day, but Elodie was driven so Elodie got to school first.Elodie met Chloe, and somehow mis-called her,"Roxane".While Chloe continued talking, Elodie was disappointed and shocked by her behaivoir. so she roasted her, and stormed away with Sabrina. Roxane caught up to Elodie few moments later, and Elodie told her that Chloe wasn't a good person. Sabrina Raincomprix Category:Akumatized victims Category:Fan character Category:Twins Category:Akumasona Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:College students Category:French characters